To Momosempai
by Yamory
Summary: nyaa! este es un fic MomoxRyoma. Es una carta que Ochibi le escribe a su sempai uwu espero os guste!


**To Momo-sempai**

"Aquella noche tuve un extraño sueño. Claro está que yo no sospeché nada, sólo pensé que lo soñé por amor, por amor a ti. Nunca se me pasó por la mente que aquel sueño hubiese sido una señal.

Después de tu visita me acosté en mi cama. No podía esperar más para que fuese el día de mañana y que me vinieras a recoger para ir a Italia, al país por el que ahorramos tanto. Por fin probaríamos una verdadera pasta "_del mio papa_", pero lo más importante sería que podríamos estar solos, y este sería unos de nuestros más grandes y preciados recuerdos.

Me dormí, y comencé a soñar.

Lo primero que apareció en aquel sueño fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sanada. Ese 21 de mayo Atobe había organizado una gran fiesta en su mansión y todos estábamos invitados. Recuerdo que yo nunca quise ir, pero Eiji y Sengoku me tomaron por sorpresa aquella tarde en unas canchas de tennis y me llevaron a la fuerza.  
Ya dentro de la fiesta, me estaba tomando un vaso de Ponta, esa bebida que tanto me gusta a mí, y fue cuando me caíste encima. Dijiste perdón, pero ni siquiera me miraste. Estabas muy enojado con aquella persona que te había empujado. Nunca te llevaste bien con Kaoru, no?  
En fin, yo no podía quedarme ahí parado, como si nada hubiese pasado, así que antes de que pudieras devolverle el favor a Kaidoh te tiré todo un vaso de Ponta y dije un "_lo siento_" de la misma manera indiferente como tú lo hiciste. Después de eso discutimos un rato hasta que, entre risas, me dijiste: "_Me caes bien! Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Momoshiro Takeshi._"

Después de ese día nos volvimos a ver un montón de veces, ya sea por salidas de nuestro grupo de amigos o por campeonatos de tennis.  
Pero en los lugares en el que acostumbraba verte más sin duda era en los locales de comida.  
La comida... que gran pasión era para nosotros. Pero a veces nos causaba problemas, como cuando fuimos a aquel restaurant que quedaba a la afueras de la ciudad, pero tenía una promoción de "_Coma todo lo que pueda por el mismo precio!_", era una oportunidad que no debíamos dejar pasar. Tomamos un taxi que nos llevara hasta allá y comimos hasta más no poder. Cuando queríamos irnos ya era demasiado tarde, ningún tipo de transporte pasaba por ahí en aquellas horas, así que caminamos un poco hasta que encontramos una pequeña choza abandonada, tenía un pequeño charco enfrente, pero tu no te diste cuenta y sin querer caíste sobre ella. Fue muy chistoso. Tu ropa estaba completamente mojada y sucia, así que tu entraste primero para cambiarte por la ropa del colegio que tenías en tu bolso, mientras que yo esperaba afuera para que no te sintieras intimidado. Pero tu no estuviste de acuerdo con la idea y me hiciste entrar. Entonces se me pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer.  
Pero tu no hiciste nada de lo que yo pensaba y esa fue una noche normal, como todas. A la mañana siguiente pasó un autobús y nos regresó a la ciudad, donde nos separamos.

Cuando llegó tu cumpleaños yo quería llamarte y felicitarte, pero apenas terminaba de marcar tu número telefónico, colgaba. Tocaron la puerta de mi casa y yo abrí, eran Fuji y Eiji sempai. Estaban paseando y justo pasaron por el frente de mi casa y decidieron venir a saludar. Fuji notó que yo estaba algo extraño y le conté todo. Entonces Eiji tomó el teléfono y te llamó. Apenas contestaste, Eiji dijo que hablaba por parte mía y comenzó a cantar "_Cumpleaños feliiiz, te deseamos a tiii, feliz cumpleaños Momo-chaaaan, te deseamos a tiiiii! Ahora en inglés!..._" y así continuó con 3 idiomas más. En total te cantó el cumpleaños feliz en español, inglés, alemán, portugués y árabe, aunque el último fue un invento suyo.  
Fuji estaba a su lado riéndose; yo, escondido por ahí, por si es que venías a mi casa para burlarte o buscarme.

Y así, toda la noche soñé con momentos inolvidables.  
Cuando comenzamos a salir sin importar lo que la gente dijera o pensara sobre nosotros.  
Las fiestas de cada mes por nuestro aniversario que organizaba Atobe.  
La vez en que nos pasamos el día entero buscando a Karupin, el cual estaba en una casa vecina jugando con otro gato. Un tal Jerupin.  
Aquella noche, cuando me viniste a visitar y a decirme que a los dos días después de que hubiésemos llegado a Italia me harías una pregunta. Y yo ansioso me acosté esperando que amaneciera pronto para que vinieras a recogerme y poder irnos a Italia y hacerme tu pregunta. Tenía algunas sospechas sobre esa pregunta, quizás me pedirías irnos a vivir juntos, que era una de las cosas que yo más soñaba y que tú sabías.  
Y entonces terminó la noche, y con ella, mi sueño.

Desperté y comencé a alistarme. En unos minutos mas vendrías a por mí. Pasé por la habitación de mi padre, se estaba tapando su rostro con sus manos, se le veía triste. Era raro, pero no le di mucha importancia, pensé que de seguro habían botado sus revistas a la basura.  
Llegué a la cocina y me estaba preparando un emparedado para comer, cuando en eso apareció mi mamá. Colocó cada una de sus manso en mis mejillas y me dijo "_En cuerpo ya no estará, pero su alma siempre estará contigo._"  
Al principio yo no entendí esas palabras, no entendía porqué ella estaba llorando. Hasta que escuché tu nombre en las noticias y Fui rápidamente donde el televisor.

"_...Takeshi, este joven que fue atropellado por un auto mientras se dirigía en bicicleta hacia su casa anoche, esperamos que descanses en paz._"

Mi madre se me acercó nuevamente y me abrazó por atrás. Se sentía igual a los tuyos: lleno de amor. Y también me decía lo mismo que los tuyos: juntos por siempre."

Ryoma dejó la carta sobre la tumba de Momoshiro, junto a unas flores y la foto del joven. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se marchó.

**Notas de Autora:**

watzaaap!soe Geminis no Ale-san (aunque prefiero que solo me digan Ale-san, es mas corto), integrante del grupo Yamory! ;3well...esta historia está basada en un hecho de la vida real, así que no me reclamen a mi por haberla hecho triste, ok? En fin owoUu sólo queria aclararles eso...

-huye-


End file.
